


I Really Really Really Really Really Really Like You

by comicalArchitect



Series: The Supercorp Chronicles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalArchitect/pseuds/comicalArchitect
Summary: “Okay, back up,” said Alex. “You had a sexy dream about Lena, you spent all morning thinking about her, and now you wanna confess your undying passion? Am I following you right?”“Yes!” said Kara. “Why, do you see a problem or something?”





	I Really Really Really Really Really Really Like You

Kara looked up at Lena. Lena, her boss. Lena, her best friend. Lena, the love of her life. Lena leaned down for a kiss, which Kara happily returned.

“Kara, I just want to tell you something,” said Lena.

“Tell me,” said Kara in a breathy voice.

“I just wanted to say BEEP BEEP BEEP,” said Lena.

“What?” Said Kara.

“I said, BEEP BEEP BEEP.”

“What’s going on… oh,” said Kara, as she opened her eyes. She smashed the ringing alarm clock with her angered fist, and wished for the dream to come back.

Suddenly, Kara realized what had happened—she was having a dream, a sexy dream, about Lena Luthor. Lena, her boss. Lena, her best friend. Lena, a _woman_. Since when did Kara even have those kinds of thoughts? As far as she knew, she was completely straight. _Eh_ , she thought. _It was just a dream, and dreams don’t mean anything. Right?_

Looking at the time on her phone, Kara realized she was about to be late. Moving with super-speed, she got dressed, did her makeup, brushed her teeth, and donned her trademark Mild-Mannered Reporter Glasses. She got into CatCo just in time.

“Good morning, Kara!” said Lena. Kara instantly blushed and looked away, the memory of the dream not having fully faded yet. “Something wrong?” asked Lena.

“Oh no, nothing at all,” said Kara. “I was just… remembering something funny I saw online earlier. A dog video. Really cute.”

“You should show me that later,” said Lena, as she walked away. Kara found her eyes drawn downwards toward Lena’s rear end, for just a split second before her guilt caused her to stop looking.

Throughout the day, Kara couldn’t focus on work for more than a few minutes. She found herself constantly drawn back to her dream, revisiting the memory with equal excitement and fear. By the time lunch rolled around, Kara was unsure of a great many things, including her sexuality, her plans for the future, and her professional ethics. Only one thought was completely certain: _I’m in love with Lena Luthor._

Kara pulled out her phone to call the other most important woman in her life. “Alex, can you meet me for lunch in a hurry? We really need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

At the restaurant, Kara told the whole story in an unceasing rant that bore a strong reminiscence to babble. “Okay, back up,” said Alex. “You had a sexy dream about Lena, you spent all morning thinking about her, and now you wanna confess your undying passion? Am I following you right?”

“Yes!” said Kara. “Why, do you see a problem or something?”

“Kara, I see _several_ problems,” said Alex. “First of all, she’s your boss. That’s professionally unethical and would lead to all sorts of problems. Second, you have no way of knowing if Lena even likes girls. That’s a big if, a really big one. Third, she doesn’t even know you’re Supergirl! Assuming those other two problems magically resolve themselves, are you prepared to enter a relationship with someone who you have to hide half your life from?”

“Why can’t you just be supportive?” whined Kara.

“I’m supportive of you exploring your sexuality!” said Alex. “But you’re asking me to be supportive of you taking a huge risk that could ruin your whole life. I love you too much to let you do that.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Kara. “It would be silly.”

“Now you’re talking sense,” said Alex. “Finish eating. We both need to get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

Back at CatCo, Kara hatched her plan. She would wait until the end of the work day, ask Lena to meet with her, and spill the beans. Even if it didn’t work out, Kara couldn’t live with those feelings bottled up inside her. _The only problem_ , Kara thought, _is the waiting._

As the end of the day approached, Kara realized another problem, arguably worse than the waiting—the _doing_. All of a sudden the task that had seemed so necessary became impossible. Could she really confess her feelings, her feelings that she had only been aware of for a few hours, and jeopardize her job and their friendship in the process? Kara decided not to do it, but when she got up to leave for the day, she noticed Lena walking toward the elevator.

Something possessed Kara, a spirit of bravery bigger than what she used to fight Indigo or Non or even her cousin. She jogged over to Lena and asked, “Can we talk for a minute in your office?”

“Sure,” said Lena. As the two walked, Kara wanted nothing more than to fly out of the building at the speed of sound and never look back.

In the office, Kara and Lena looked one another in the eye. “There’s something I need to tell you, Lena,” said Kara.

“Wait,” said Lena. “I need to tell you something first.” Kara panicked and became slightly nauseous.

“Kara,” said Lena, “I think I love you.”


End file.
